


Carnival Earthquake

by sehiren



Series: sehiren's answers to tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First time posting here, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehiren/pseuds/sehiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta goes to a festival and her eyes locks into a particular juggalo but, seconds after, the floor starts to shake and she gets stuck with him in a horn pile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Earthquake

A young troll is standing in front of the most beautiful thing she has seen in a long time. The lights, the people dressed as monstrous lusus, exotic animals and wonderful gods. The light that place with their faces, changing a merciful mask to a horrendous one… She finds all of this fascinating and has been approximating the queue of people in front of her, leaving behind his best friends and moirail.

She has her eyes locked to a specific troll, and she feels attracted somehow to him. The feeling is alike to the one she has when catnip is near her, and she suspicious of the tall troll having it in his clubs. She approaches him step by step and watches the exact minute when the troll notices her and smiles, a lazy grin on his face. The makeup scratches a little when he does it but she still finds it cute.

The name of these trolls are Nepeta Leijon and Gamzee Makara, and are about to experiment the most astonish feeling of their life. It would be like the floor under their feet would be shaking and all their body would trembling.

It’s what usually happens when an earthquake takes place.

The queue gets chaotic after the first vibration, only to became wilder when another follows, this time stronger than the previous. Nepeta’s reflexes tell her to go to cover herself with something solid but, unfortunately, there’s no place to go. She is so focused looking for one while dodging the others trolls that she doesn’t notice when a body hits her.

She has no time to look who it is because her instincts kick again so she only limits to grab whoever it is and looks for a place to hide. That’s not an easy task because the buildings around her are collapsing; the others attendants are screaming and the dead weight in her arm is keeps her of walking as quickly as she wants.

Then, a laugh like a ‘honk’ is heard and a wild pressure in her arm makes her stop. When she takes a peek of the troll she has been taking along with her, she discovers the face of the juggler, with his paint and lazy eyes.

-Sister, if you wanna survive and motherfucking keep your breath going all in and out, follow me.

She can’t understand how the earthquake keeps going after all the time they have been searching for a place to hide. The clown is leading her surprisingly fast by someone who looks like… well, high. Nepeta wonders what has happened to her friends, wishing they luck while tries to look for them in the crowd.

They finally stop in front of a tent. This is not Nepeta’s meaning of something ‘solid’ but the juggaler will not let her hand free so she has no option and, besides, the structure of the carp should be something if it is still on his feet after all the shakes of the floor, while buildings made by bricks are collapsing all over the place.

That thought is what makes Nepeta step forward, against her instincts of cover herself under a rock or Equius, whatever she finds sooner.

The darkness is thick inside but her eyes, trained for night hunting, are quick to adapt. The interior of the tent is covered with horns, clubs and tricycles of all kinds and shape. There’s also some green pie, a substance that reminds Nepeta of sopor. The male troll signalizes a huge horn pile and she nods, going with him inside of it, wondering how any of the objects has fallen.

The answer is given to her when she sees that they are glued together and that there’s an entrance made by more horns. Nepeta finds this strange but safe enough and they two enter the pile, just before a really hard wave kicks the floor.

-This motherfucker would love to know her sister’s name an all, seeing that they are stuck chilling together.

Nepeta turns her head to stare at him. With the adrenaline of her body vanishing, the situation hits her and she starts to think about the troll, the shipper inside her starting to set pairings like a mad woman.

-* The young troll puts together again and goes to introduce herself* My Name is Nepeta, Nepeta Leijon. What’s my preynd name?

Cat puns and role-playing, this is how Nepeta rolls and, even knowing it’s ‘inadequate’ and ‘FUCKING RETARDED’ It’s the way she likes to talk, and it will relax her in these circumstances. The juggalo’s smirk only grows wilder.

-That’s a motherfucking cute way of expressing yourself, Nepsista. The name is Gamzee Makara, honk.

The female troll smiles at that, happy with finally finding somebody who doesn’t find it weird and amused by the honk laugh.

-*Staring at the troll, the huntress decides to sniff him a little, because a great aroma was coming from him* ¿Is this catnip?

Actually, Nepeta has been noticing it for a while but now that they are together in a closed space the smell is driving her nuts and excite. She takes away one of the clubs from him, but she finds nothing.

-Is this what has you all up and motherfucking excited?

The juggalo then hugs her and, while she is freaking out, the exquisite smell comes to her nose even stronger than before. She starts to sniff the male troll’s neck, realizing that the fragrance comes from him.

-Yesss… That’s purrrrfect

She is so into smelling that she forgets to even role-play, but the pun is not avoided, she will never pass the opportunity to use a cat pun. NEVER. Even if the hell is breaking apart and coming to slave and punish all the trolls, she will still describe it as a ‘discatster’ or ‘pawnderous’.

He only honks, and the smell combined with the smooth honking of Gamzee makes her realize how tired she is and, hugging even tighter his body, she falls asleep.

 

-NEPETA! I command you to come where I am right now!

The female troll awakes thanks to a STRONG voice. Remembering the events of a few hours ago she waits for the floor to move. After a few seconds she becomes sure that the earthquake has finally stopped and then, the realization of who is calling for her and where she is hits her. Hard. The juggler is awake too, and eating one of the green pies Nepeta has seen before.

-*The huntress stares at the troll in front of her with sadness in her eyes* Sorry but I have to go; my meowrail is cating for me.

-It’s all motherfucking fine, best friend. This motherfucker will all and string along with you.

Nepeta and Gamzee do chit chat while walking to reunite with Equius, who is still shouting, looking for Nepeta. When they finally approach the indigo blood, Nepeta does one of her famous puncegr33ting.

-*The huntress hugs her too long lost friend* Equius! I’m so happy you’re not inpurred!

-Where have you been? Excuse yourself! Your behavior has been inadequate, and stop role-playing in public, it’s inappropriate to do such activities here.

The female troll gives him a blank stare, knowing that it is the way his moirail shows affection to her, and goes down of his back with a somersault. She smiles to the juggler and process to do the introductions.

-I was with him! His name is Gamzee by the way. I was taking a nap with him. Gamzee this is Equius, my meowrail!

Nepeta finds that something is odd when Equius starts to sweat and swallow in a STRONG manner. She doesn’t think there’s something in Gamzee to produce such a reaction unless… She begins to feel the shipping potential in it.

-Nepeta, behave yourself in front of the highblood!

She looks in a funny manner at him, what highblood if there are only Equius, Nepeta and Gam…. Oh, all makes sense to her right now, it surely explains why her moirail is sweating like a pig and why the young troll has a tent only for his own. It is his hive, and he is not a juggalo, he is a subjugglator, a totally different matter. If she thinks hard enough it would explain the green pies too.

-A fucking pleasure to meet you. Sister, feel free to come here to share wicked elixirs or chill out together and all.

Nepeta feels the strong grip her moirail has in her arm but, before she is carried away by him, she jumps to the highblood’s neck and hugs it, sniffing again the catnip like essence.

-I’ll miss you Catzee! And pleapurre to meet you!

The pun used with his name was something inevitable for Nepeta ¿What did you expect from a feline addict?

-Don’t you want to all go and say goodbye to this motherfucker?

If you ask Nepeta, she wouldn’t be able to tell why she kissed Gamzee. Maybe it was the smell, maybe the nap they took together, maybe the way he smiled or all the things together. But they did make out in front of a crowd, with half of them staring and a particular one sweating and about to dehydrate.

-After this? You’ll have to make meowt, you’re pawn stuck with me!

He smiled in his lazy way of his, with a hint of softness in his unfocused eyes.

-Well, I’m not gonna turn down that wicked statement, little matesprit.

And, well, he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, in AO3, and I was a little nervous but I hope you liked this!
> 
> The fic was originally a prompt sent to my tumblr and you are welcome to leave one too! Just go to my tumblr url, sokarys.tumblr ^^


End file.
